For Chloe
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Nichole thinks she's going to get everything she wants but Jan and Chloe have other ideas!
1. For Chloe

Nichole sat in the dinning room proud of her accomplishments. Not only was she able to ax off her beloved husband she was also able to trick Brady into marrying her. She now had everything that she had ever wanted. She had Brady and all of Brady's grandfather's money. She relished in Chloe's misery; she wished she had recorded the phone conversation between Chloe and Brady. She loved how he broke up with her over the phone and how sad he was in doing so; she had forced him into the marriage by threatening his family and his friends. He might not love her now but in time she was sure he would. Now with Chloe out of the way, there was nothing to stop her from getting what she wanted. In a couple of weeks she would be married to Brady and Chloe would have nothing.   
  
Nichole had canceled the construction of the opera house as soon as Brady had agreed to marry her. She said she wouldn't but as soon as Brady agreed she did it behind his back. Once he was definitely hers, she would tell him all about the opera house. Nichole told Henderson to change the phone numbers so that Chloe wouldn't be able to call there ever again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jan walked around her apartment furiously. Nichole had lied to her; she was suppose to get Shawn in exchange for her husband's death. Two weeks had passed and still she had no Shawn. Instead, she had to watch Belle prance all around town with her boyfriend. When was she ever going to learn to keep her hands off of him? Jan sat down on her desk and pulled out the file that she had stolen from Victor's safe. She had never actually looked inside the file. She wondered why Nichole was intrigued by this folder so much; so she decided she would finally have a look.   
  
Jan was pleased that she did. Inside the folder, were papers that would ultimately destroy Nichole and put Chloe on top. She bet that Nichole probably had no idea that Chloe and Brady were suppose to inherit all of Victor's money and she was suppose to get nothing but a ticket to jail for killing Collin Murphy. Maybe it was high time that she made that information known to a few people. Maybe it was time that Chloe knew all about Nichole and her dirty little secrets. Nichole hadn't come through for her so maybe Chloe could give her Shawn in exchange for her happiness with Brady. After all, he wasn't marry Nichole because he loved her. He was marrying Nichole because she was about to destroy his family. Maybe it was time for Chloe to come back to Salem after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe sat in her dressing room mad. At first she was upset but then after she realized that Nichole was behind all of her anguish she became furious. It was obvious to her that she had been trying to get Brady for some time. She was always trying to get her slutty claws into him. She saw how Nichole practically drooled all over him. She couldn't count the number of time she had tried to get him to move out of there; but no he wouldn't. He didn't want to abandoned her like everyone else had. What could she do about it anyways? He was marrying Nichole and she was stuck in Europe for a whole year. They would be married by the time she was done. At least the opera house would be done by then.  
  
Chloe got up and began to practice for the show that was scheduled for the night. She was singing a few lines when a messenger knocked on the door and handed her a note. The note explained to her the cancellation of the opera house by Mrs. Kiriakis. She began to shred the piece of paper up. She wished she could shred Nichole's face up more than anything else in the world. Nichole thought she was so high and mighty but one day she would fall and Chloe counted on being there to see it.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jan didn't know if she really should be calling Chloe because after all she hated her. Twice she tried to destroy Chloe and twice she failed. This matter was different though because this time she wanted Chloe's help and she knew that Chloe need her desperately. Chloe might not know that yet but as soon as found out about Nichole she would offer to help Jan. After reassuring herself of this, she began to dial Chloe's number once again.   
  
Chloe picked up the phone but as soon as Jan spoke, she hung it back up. Jan had to call more than three times before Chloe finally asked her what she wanted. That's when Jan said she wanted to help her. Chloe was about hang up the phone but Jan told her that it was important that she come back to Salem immediately. Chloe said she would think about it and then hung up. Jan knew she would come because she made sure to tell Chloe that it had to do with Nichole and Brady and how she could finally topple the rich bitch. Nichole was going to get what was coming to her finally and Chloe was going to help her achieve that.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nichole lounged in the pool laughing to her self. Life was absolutely how she dreamed it would be. Chloe and Jan were out of the picture and Brady was all hers. Maybe she would ask Shawn and Belle to have a double wedding with her and Brady. Chloe wasn't getting her opera house and Jan was getting Shawn. Everything was going great according to her calculations.   
  
  
  
  
  
He really hated Sami but he loved his sister so he made the choice to protect her. Sami and Brandon were married and Brandon had no idea that the paternity papers had been switched. Nichole had held that over his head and a few other things. Like his father was cheating on Marlena. If Belle found out about her father and sister it would just kill her and he couldn't do that to her. Not now and not ever. So he chose Belle over Chloe and decided that marrying Nichole was the best thing to do. He hated how he had to hurt Chloe; after all she had been through she really hadn't deserved the new he had given her over the phone. He would somehow make Sami and Nichole pay for this and he would get Lucas to help him. Lucas was already suspicious of Sami; if only there was some way to bring down Sami without hurting Belle he would do it.   
  
Nichole tiptoed into the house to scare Brady but he had seen her from the side mirror. She began to flirt and joke around with him but he only looked at her rudely before going up to his bed for the night. It was only a matter of time before he came around. She knew he would or he would be miserable for the rest of his life because once he married her it would be for the rest of his life. 


	2. Let's Make A Deal

The person she had been waiting for all day had finally knocked on her apartment door. She didn't look happy though, that's probably because Jan had left her out in the pouring rain for twenty minutes! She walked past Jan and into living room where she sat down on Jan's couch soaking wet. Jan was about to protest but then realized that Chloe might leave if she pissed her off more than she already was. Jan sat in the recliner opposite of Chloe. She hadn't said anything for nearly five minutes. Chloe finally turned to her and asked her what she was doing here. Jan simply said she was here for Brady.   
  
Belle sat in her apartment watching the rain fall on the rest of Salem. Luckily her dad was rich; otherwise she would have to be out working a tough job like the rest of Salem. Everything in her life seemed to be going from bad to worse. Sami was over at her apartment with her husband Brandon practically every day and Brady was marrying his rich whorry grandfather's widow; not to mention the fact that Jan was back. What was that loon doing back? Belle knew that she was trying to get Shawn away from but that was not going to happen. She was way too smart for Jan to do anything to her. As soon as she heard pounding on her door she knew it was Scami (Kayla I put that in there on purpose just for you!!!:D) and her boyfriend.  
  
Sami charged right into her apartment without actually being invited in. Belle shook her head and rolled her eyes. At least Brandon showed more manners than Sami did; but that was the thing. Sami never gave a damn about anyone one but herself. Her whining and sniveling disgusted Belle so much. Why did she have to act like a three year old all the time? Belle still couldn't believe that Sami and Brandon were married. He was too good of a person to be stuck with her day in and day out. There was another knock at the door and this time it was Brady and Nichole.   
  
Nichole had her arm around Brady but she could tell that their embrace was a forced one. Brady looked like he was going to get sick while Nichole seemed to really thing that she and Brady were really in love; man, she was just as diluted as Jan was! So now the two people she couldn't stand the most were sitting in her living room. Belle pulled her brother outside to talk to him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Brady?" Bell angrily asked.  
  
"Belle what was I suppose to do? I'm going to be marrying Nichole in a couple of weeks and she's always going to be around no matter what." Brady said.  
  
"Why are you marrying her? And don't you dare say it's because you love her." Belle said.  
  
"I do love Nichole." Brady tried to say in a convincing manner.  
  
"No you don't! You love Chloe not Nichole. You bought that ring for Chloe not Nichole. I know because you told me; so what suddenly made you change your mind? Is Nichole blackmailing you?" Belle asked.  
  
"No she's not. I just changed my mind. That's all." Brady said.  
  
"Are you guys coming back in here. I think that Nichole and Sami are going to kill each other soon." Brandon said.  
  
"Well, I guess you should go in there and make sure your fiancé doesn't cause a scene like usual." Belle said.  
  
"Aren't you coming in with me?" Brady asked her.  
  
"No I'm not. You know what, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of Sami and Nichole always getting what they want and I'm sick of having to sit back and watch them act like three year olds." Belle said.  
  
"Belle wait don't…"  
  
Belle walked down the hallway ignoring everything that her brother was saying. To avoid contact with anyone else, Belle took the stairs instead of the elevator. She had to get rid of Nichole. There was no way she was going to stand around and let Nichole embed her self into their lives forever. Nichole was going down and she knew just how to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan watched as Chloe read threw all the papers that she had in the file. She read the will and all the little incriminating things she had on Nichole. Jan smiled as she watched Chloe's eyes widened at all the information she was taking in. She was more than sure that Chloe would help her take down Nichole.   
  
"Well, Jan I think you know what you need to do." Chloe said and then handed her the file back.  
  
"What do you mean? Why can't you do anything?" Jan asked her.  
  
"What do you want me to do Jan? Do you want me to go tell her I know all about her? Jan, you have the info you need to use it not me. I can't believe I came all the way out here for nothing." Chloe said.  
  
"No, you can't leave!" Jan said.  
  
"And why can't I?" Chloe asked angrily.  
  
"Because you need me and I need you." Jan said.  
  
"I don't need you for nothing. I can do perfectly fine without you in my life." Chloe said.  
  
"Well, you'll get arrested." Jan said.  
  
"Jan is that all you can come up with?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"No but just remember I showed you this file and if you don't do anything about it; then you'll be in trouble for withholding evidence." Jan said.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"It's quite simple; I give you the information and you give me Shawn." Jan said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever you want." Jan said.  
  
"We're you dropped on your head as a child. Don't you get it; that's the same exact pact you made with Nichole you moron. If she couldn't give you what you wanted, what makes you think I can?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, Nichole was just using me to get her late husband's estate and his grandson." Jan said.  
  
"How do you know that I won't do that either?" Chloe said.  
  
"Well, why would you?" Jan asked her.  
  
"Jan, didn't you read any of those papers?" Chloe asked her.  
  
"Yes I did but…"  
  
"Jan, I can't even promise you Shawn." Chloe said.  
  
"No but…"  
  
"And Belle's my friend; I would never do that to her." Chloe said.  
  
"Belle doesn't have to know." Jan said.  
  
"Jan, I couldn't live with the fact that I hurt Belle by giving Shawn to you. You're going to have to find someone else." Chloe said.  
  
"Wait Chloe don't leave yet! Take the file with you and think it over; just imagine Nichole's head on a platter. I've given you everything you need to destroy her for good; and I also need to give you this tape. Go back to your hotel and watch this! As soon as you see this tape, you'll definitely be singing a different tune." Jan said with a smile.   
  
Chloe was preparing to leave when someone started to bang on Jan's door. Jan rushed Chloe into her kitchen and told her to leave from there. She quickly ran back into the living room to answer the door. To her surprise, Belle was outside waiting patiently for Jan to let her in.  
  
"What do you want?" Jan asked her.  
  
"I want you to help me bring down Nichole." Belle said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jan asked.  
  
"I know you know something about Nichole." Belle said.  
  
"What could I possible know?" Jan asked her.  
  
"Jan I saw how scared she was when you came out and told everyone you were back. What do have on her?" Belle asked.  
  
"Listen Belle why would I give you anything without expecting nothing in return?" Jan asked her.  
  
"I know something that I can give you in return for the dirt on Nichole." Belle said.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Jan asked her.  
  
"I'll give you Shawn for everything you know about Nichole." Belle said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brady, Brandon, Sami, and Nichole sat in Belle's living room wondering where Belle had gone to. As usual, Sami began to whine about how her sister had no right to walk out on everyone like that. Brady rolled his eyes up in the air while Nichole tried to get cozy with Brady but to no avail.   
  
Nichole couldn't help but think of her soon to be wedding day. There was nothing standing in her way of true happiness now; not Chloe, Jan, and certainly not Sami or her annoying little sister. Nichole was finally getting ever thing she deserved. Victor never thought she was smart enough to pull this off. Chloe and Brady should have inherited all of Victor's fortune but that wasn't going to happen now. She made sure to grab the folder from Jan and now there was nothing standing in her way.   
  
Nichole was unaware that Chloe was sifting through a duplicated folder that Jan had given her. Nichole thought that Jan was stupid but what she didn't know was that Jan had screwed her over more than she could ever imagine.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe was stunned by the video. She was in complete shock of what she had witnessed. She knew that Nichole was a monster but she never thought that she would ever do anything truly vile as what she had witnessed on the tape. Chloe was actually going to help Jan. Yes, it would hurt her best friend but in time she would get over it. Plus, it wasn't like Shawn would ever leave Belle for Jan. She knew how she was going to give Shawn to Jan without messing up her relationship with Belle.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jan couldn't believe that the two people she hated the most were the two people who would give her everything she always wanted; which was Nichole's head on a platter and Shawn. It didn't matter what Chloe did now because she already had Belle's word. Jan handed over another duplicated file and tape to Belle. She watched her walk out of the apartment and then began to jump up and down in excitement. This was going to be the best couple of weeks ever!  
  
  
  
  
  
Belle stood outside her apartment with a smile one her face. She now had everything she needed to bring Nichole down; little did she know that Chloe also had the same exact information. Belle opened her door to find Nichole, Brady, Sami, and Brandon still sitting in her living room. Once Sami saw Belle, she jumped up and started yelling at her. Belle brushed her away and went towards Nichole and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" Nichole asked her.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you how your wedding plans are coming along?" Belle asked.  
  
"They're coming along perfectly. Shouldn't you serve us our food now? Isn't that what a good hostess usually does?" Nichole asked her snidely.  
  
"I'm not a good hostess so get out." Belle said.  
  
"Belle you can't just invite us over and then kick us out..."  
  
"Scami, I never invited you over now get out." Belle said.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm your family. You have no right to treat me that way." Sami whined.  
  
"Sami, all you are is a big fat whiner who mooches off her step-sister because mom and dad cut you off and Roman wants you out of his life after you tried to ruin his and Kate's marriage." Belle said.  
  
Sami stood there shocked at her sister; she was about to play the poor me card but Belle stopped her right away.  
  
"Listen Sami I don't have time to listen to you're everyone is against me crap. It's all in your head so just grow-up and get a life and stop sniveling it's not going to get you anywhere in life." Belle said.  
  
Without even giving her a chance to speak, Belle pushed Sami and everyone out the door. She sat down on her couch and plopped the tape into her VCR. She couldn't wait to see what Jan had on Nichole. She was about to watch the tape when she realized that she had something important to do. She picked up her phone and called Tuscany. The Blacks were hosting Nichole and Brady's marriage. When the manager got on the phone, she told him to cancel the dinner rehearsal. The manager argued with her but Belle told him to do it right away. After all, who needs a dinner rehearsal for a wedding when there isn't going to be one anyways! 


	3. Furry

The next day came swiftly; Nichole woke up around five and ordered the rest of the house to get up. Today was her rehearsal dinner party and she wanted the whole day to gloat about it. She was going to force Brady to stay with her all day long. That way she could make sure to keep Chloe off his mind.  
  
Breakfast was served by six. Nichole sat in the dining room waiting for Brady but he hadn't shown up. She waited patiently for ten minutes before ordering Henderson to fetch him out of bed. When Henderson came back down, he told Nichole that he wasn't in his room. Nichole then became mad so she ordered Henderson to find him immediately. When Henderson came back, it became apparent to Nichole that Brady was not on the grounds. He had lied to her; he wasn't planning on spending the whole day with her. Nichole decided to make Brady pay big time for his betrayal. She picked up the phone and made a call to the opera house that Chloe was working at.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe could barely sleep; what she had witnessed on the tape was so horrible. No wonder Victor wanted her out of his life. Nichole was sitting on top now but soon Chloe would pull that rug from under her smug ass. The only throne Nichole would be sitting on would be the one on death row. Tonight Nichole was going down and Chloe was going to be the one to do it to her.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was no way he was going to spend all day with that evil bitch Nichole. He could barely stand her let alone have to look at her all day long. She smelt as bad as Sami did, that's probably because like Sami she never showered ( another Scami and Nicky the hoe bash for ya Kayla!). Brady had gotten up around three and made sure to high tail it out of there before Nichole got up. He wasn't planning on showing up until later tonight. He wanted Nichole to squirm for awhile. After all, that's what she was doing to him. Brady decided to pay his sister a visit before deciding to leave Salem for the day.   
  
Belle was sleeping peaceful upstairs when she heard the loud knocking on her door. After watching the tape and going through the file, she came up with an elaborate plan to get Nichole and keep Shawn at the same time. Soon Jan and Nichole wouldn't know what hit them. This was way too perfect to be true but it was and soon Nichole would be wishing that she had never set foot in Salem. When Belle answered the door she saw her brother waiting patiently outside for her to let him in. She gave him an unbelievable look and then ushered him inside.   
  
"So what do you want?" She asked him.  
  
"Belle, I wanted to talk to you about last night." Brady said to her.  
  
"Listen, it's six thirty in the morning and I'm tired. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big night?" Belle asked him.  
  
"No Belle, we need to talk." Brady said.  
  
"Listen, Brady I know you're my brother and all but I'm not going tonight. In fact, mom and dad aren't going tonight. None of us support your marriage to this slut; don't expect any of us to show up to your wedding either. Just think about this Brady, if you marry her you'll loose your whole entire family. Who's more important to you your family or your slut?" Belle asked him.  
  
"Belle you don't understand…"  
  
"I understand Brady. You really don't love your family or you wouldn't be doing this." Belle said.  
  
"Belle, I'm doing this because I love my family." Brady accidentally said.  
  
"What do you mean you're doing this because you love your family? Brady what does she have on us? She's black mailing you; isn't she?" Belle asked him.  
  
"Belle listen to me; it's not like that. You don't understand." Brady said.  
  
"That bitch; I knew you didn't love her. I knew that you would never marry her unless you were forced to. Okay Brady, tell me what she has on us that's making you marry her." Belle demanded.  
  
"Belle…"  
  
"Brady how bad is it? Is it about me or Sami?" Belle said.  
  
Belle looked into her brothers eyes and knew that it had to do with Sami. Why hadn't she guessed earlier? Of course it was about Sami, it always about Sami and her evil twisted ways. Belle felt her heart race faster as she began to get madder by the second. Sami never learned she always had to make people suffer because of her greed. She made her poor sister suffer (hey Kayla are furious yet!) because she couldn't keep her hands off of Austin; she always had to have a man in her life because she could never learn to deal on her own. She always had to drag people down for her mistakes. She was nothing but a man stealing-three- year -old –whore!   
  
"What does she have on my dear older step sister, Brady?" Belle asked him.  
  
" Belle I don't want to add anymore stress on you. I know you've been having a hard time dealing with dad and his affair with…"  
  
"What affair; has dad been cheating on mom?" Belle asked.   
  
"You know Belle it's late and I told myself that I would be…"  
  
"Answer me right now Brady! Has dad been cheating on mom?" Belle cried out.   
  
"I'm afraid so Belle. Listen, I didn't want to tell you because…"  
  
"So dad's cheating on mom and Sami's hiding something hurtful from all of us." Belle cried.  
  
Brady leaned down to hug his sister, who was now crying uncontrollably, but she pushed him away. She whipped away her tears and pulled her hair back from her face. She asked Brady to leave but he wouldn't. She began to ask him again when she heard someone pound on her door again.  
  
Brady ran into her hall closet and hid while Belle answered the door. Nichole was standing there waiting furiously for her to open up. Belle shook her head and was about to close the door when Nichole grabbed it and pulled it all the way open. She then let herself in and began to look around.   
  
"Okay this isn't the whore house so get out." Belle said.  
  
"Where is he?" Nichole asked her.  
  
"Where is who?" Belle asked back.  
  
"Don't play games with me. I know Brady is here so where is he?" Nichole asked.  
  
"If you can't keep track of your fiancé then why should I." Belle said.  
  
"Listen I could destroy you. I have more power and more money than your dad ever will." Nichole said.  
  
Belle watched Brady run out of the apartment before continuing the argument with Nichole.  
  
"Except you really aren't that powerful; are you Nichole?" Belle asked her.  
  
"Didn't you just here what I said." Nichole asked her.  
  
"I heard you and I know you're lying. Don't worry, I called up Tuscany and told them to cancel tonight's dinner since you really don't have any money to pay for it." Belle said.  
  
"You did what? First off you little twit, your family is paying for it and secondly, how dare you cancel my dinner. Don't worry I'll make you pay for this." Nichole said.  
  
"The Blacks aren't supporting this marriage and therefore aren't paying for it and you can't pay for it because you don't really have any money to afford it." Belle said.  
  
"You're really walking a thin line here; you better watch it or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what, kill me? You see Nichole I know all about your plans. I know that you're nothing but a poor slut pretending to have all the money in the world and I know that you stole and killed Victor for that money. I also know that Chloe and Brady were suppose to inherit that money not you. You thought you actually were going to get away with it, didn't you? Didn't know that stupid insignificant sluts like you…"  
  
"SHUT-UP; stop calling me that name." Nichole cried out.  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Don't you know when to…  
  
"Stupid slut."   
  
"I could just…"  
  
"What's wrong slut? You can't take it." Belle asked amusedly   
  
Nichole began to cry but quickly turned her tears into pure anger; she lunged at Belle and knocked her out the window. She watched Belle fall four stories before closing the window back up. Nichole turned around to see a stunned Sami standing there.   
  
"You're a murder." Sami cried out.   
  
"Oh shut-up! I just did you a favor by killing your step-sister." Nichole said.  
  
"Belle and I fight a lot but that doesn't mean I don't love her. I'm so calling the police and having them arrest you for murdering my sister." Sami said.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nichole said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Sami asked her.  
  
"Because if I get arrested for murdering Belle you'll get arrested for switching the DNA tests on Lexi's baby." Nichole said.  
  
"Belle knows about that?" Sami asked.   
  
"She apparently knew more than that. " Nichole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nichole instructed Sami to leave and make the 911 call from a pay phone outside while she looked around Belle's apartment. Nichole didn't find anything until she reached under her couch and found the file with all the dirt on her. Nichole freaked out when she realized that Belle had been talking to Jan all this time. Now she hoped that Belle was dead otherwise she could tell everyone her secrets. Nichole left the apartment and met up with Sami.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sami asked her.  
  
"I had to get something." Nichole replied.  
  
"What did you have to get that was so important?" Sami asked.  
  
"I had to get something that your sister stole from me." Nichole said.  
  
"Yeah...well, you almost got caught." Sami said.  
  
"Quit you're bitching and just remember that I saved your ass." Nichole said.  
  
"Yeah well, I hope my sister's alright." Sami said.  
  
"No you don't; you're just like me. You might have cared had you not found out that you're sister was going to screw you over." Nichole said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sami said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They kept arguing until they saw the ambulance rush to the scene. Sami watched intently for any sign of life while Nichole prayed that Belle had died instantly. The paramedics shook their heads before wheeling out a stretcher. Sami felt relief while Nichole was utterly pissed that Belle had barely survived. At least she had the info on her and Belle would never be able to expose her now. She missed a close call today but that's all it was a close call and nothing more.  
  
Brady was speeding down the highway when his phone rang. He made sure it wasn't Nichole before finally picking up and saying hi. His father told him to hurry up to the hospital because Belle had been in an accident. Brady freaked when he heard how Belle had fallen four stories and was barely hanging on. What would he do if his sister died? Brady didn't understand how she could have fallen; until he remembered seeing Nichole there earlier this morning looking pissed. She had pushed his sister out the window when she couldn't find him. Before going to the hospital, Brady stopped off at the house and grabbed something very useful against Nichole. He was going to put a stop to the misery she was causing all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nichole smiled as she watched the Blacks, Brady's, and Horton's gather outside Belle's door waiting for news of her condition. There was no way that she survived that fall. There was only one more person that she would have to deal with and that was Jan. That's the only place that Belle could have gotten that information from; that must be where she went last night. She thought to herself. She thought that she had gotten the file out of Jan's hands. What else had Jan given her? She remembered how Belle said something about her being a murder. Jan must have told her that she murdered Victor but then she remembered that inside the file Victor had put the incriminating evidence about how she killed Collin. This meant that Belle knew that Nichole had indeed killed Collin.  
  
Lexi came out with a smile on her face. Belle had made it out of her coma and was now sitting up waiting to talk to Nichole about something very important. Nichole began to feel extremely nervous. Maybe Belle hadn't remembered a single thing. At least that's what she hoped.   
  
"So how are you feeling Belle." Nichole asked her nicely.  
  
"Don't even try to pretend with me. I know you thought that I was dead but I'm not and I haven't forgotten a single thing. I'm going to tell them how you killed Collin, Victor, and attempted to kill me as well." Belle said.  
  
"I think you must be weary from the accident." Nichole said  
  
"No I'm not and you know what I'm talking about." Belle said.  
  
"How are you going to prove those accusations without this?" Nichole asked her while holding up the folder.  
  
Belle immediately hit the nurse's button in her room; Nichole was now trapped and only seconds away from having all her secrets revealed. 


	4. Because I know How Much Kayla Loves Chlo...

Lexi came running in as soon as she heard the nurses monitor go off. Belle was grabbing at surprised Nichole. John and Marlena grabbed Belle off of Nichole and tried to calm her down. Nichole stood there and tried to play the victim; Belle started to blurt out things randomly. Marlena tried to get her to calm down but she started picking things up and throwing them at Nichole.   
  
"Belle, what's wrong?" John asked.  
  
"She…she's a…murderer. She killed Victor, Collin, and then she tried to kill me by pushing me out the window." Belle said.  
  
"She must be tired because I would never do something…"  
  
"Yes she did. She didn't want me to reveal all of her secrets. She's not rich and she's a murderer. Take that file from her hands and see what I mean." Belle said.  
  
"Hand over the file Nichole." John demanded.  
  
"I don't have to." Nichole said.  
  
"Why are you afraid that my dad's going to find out what a lying bitch you are?" Belle asked.  
  
"This is just a business folder; that's all." Nichole said.  
  
"Dad that is the file she took out of my apartment. Someone gave me that file to bring down Nichole. Nichole killed Brady's grandfather and she tried to kill me." Belle said.  
  
"Nichole hand the file over now." John said.  
  
"Fine, I have nothing to hide." She said snidely.   
  
John opened the file but instead of finding incriminating evidence he found business papers. John showed his daughter the business papers but Belle wasn't satisfied with the papers. She lunged at Nichole again and this time knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Maybe I'll send you out the window just like you sent me." Belle said while holding Nichole down.  
  
"Belle you're hur…"  
  
"Am I hurting you Nichole? Well, good because you deserve it. You've hurt everyone in my family. Paybacks a bitch; isn't it Nichole?" Belle said.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Sami asked.  
  
"Oh Scampy( here's another one for you Kayla. Can you guess what two names I used to come up with this one?) don't get me started or you'll end up on the ground like your friend Nichole. I heard both of you upstairs while I was lying on the ground outside. What did she save your ass from Sami? What little secrets are you hiding?" Belle asked.  
  
"Belle I wasn't even around at the time." Sami said.  
  
"Wait a minute; were you and Nichole up in Belle's apartment?" John asked.  
  
"We were but that was when we found the door open." Sami said.  
  
"Dad, Nichole came looking for Brady before I fell. She pushed me out the window when she realized that I knew the game she was playing. She told Sami to use the payphone and she said that she's lucky that she saved Sami's butt." Belle said.  
  
"Belle look…"  
  
"She's right dad; Nichole came looking for me and I have no doubt that she pushed Belle out the window. It was either her or Sami that did it." Brady said.  
  
"So you were there at Belle's." Nichole said.  
  
"See dad look at that; she admits to being there. Now you know she's hiding that folder and you know that she pushed me out the window. Arrest her right now dad." Belle demanded.   
  
"Actually I was there but Sami accompanied me. She came upstairs after me and we left soon after. Belle was still in her apartment. I think the fall made her forget that." Nichole said.  
  
"Dad that's not…"  
  
"Is that how it happened Samantha?" Marlena asked her.  
  
"Yeah mom that's how it happened." Sami said.  
  
"Well then…  
  
"Mom, Sami's a known liar. How could you even take her side?" Belle asked.  
  
"Listen sweetie, I know that Sami's lied in the past but I believe that she has really changed and I think you need to give her a chance." Marlena said.  
  
"But mom I heard her and Nichole…"  
  
"Honey I think you might have been dreaming it. You took a huge fall and I don't think you could have possibly heard all of that." Marlena said.  
  
"Dad, you believe me right?" Belle asked.  
  
"Belle I think your mother's right." John said.  
  
"I don't see how she could possibly agree with you." Belle said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Marlena asked her.  
  
"Why don't you ask dad." Belle said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi had gotten off of work from the Brady Pub early. When she got home she saw that the apartment door was open and there were police swarming in and out of the apartment. Mimi grabbed one of the officers and asked what was going on? They told her that Belle had been in an accident and that she was alright.   
  
The police were soon gone and Mimi called the hospital to check on Belle. Marlena told her that Belle was fast asleep and not to bother coming tonight. Mimi couldn't believe that Belle had actually attacked Nichole and was accusing her of pushing her out the window. Why would Nichole even do that to her? There would have to be some motive for her to want to kill Belle. Mimi pulled out a DVD from the entertainment center but before popping it in she realized that the DVD player was disconnected and the VCR was connected instead. Mimi found this odd because they hadn't used the VCR in so long. Mimi got on her knees and pulled the tape out; it was simply marked Nichole. Maybe this was what Belle attacked Nichole over. Mimi put the tape in her purse to bring to Belle later.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nichole pounded on Jan's door until she opened it up. She then knocked Jan over and began to go through her apartment. Jan looked at her weirdly and then told her to get out or she would call the police.   
  
"You're going to call the police on me; that's funny because last I checked you killed Victor." Nichole said.   
  
"Actually I made a couple of fake tapes to make it look like you did it." Jan laughed.  
  
"You did what? Who did you give the tapes to?" Nichole asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything." Jan said.  
  
"You gave one to Belle didn't you; I know you did. I also know that you gave her the file on me. She knows that I killed Collin and she knows that Chloe and Brady were suppose to inherit that money. That's why I had to push her out that window today." Nichole said.  
  
"You killed Belle?" Jan asked happily.  
  
"No, she survived and she's over at the hospital telling people that I pushed her out the window." Nichole said.  
  
"Oh, well I guess you better high tail it out of town then right?" Jan asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I worked to hard to not be taking down by two twits." Nichole said.  
  
"Isn't life a bitch Nichole? One point you're on top and everything is going fine and the next minute you've hit rock bottom." Jan said.  
  
Nichole slapped Jan but she only laughed at her.   
  
"Awe poor Nichole; what's wrong not getting what you wanted?" Jan asked.  
  
"Damn it Jan, stop playing games with me." Nichole said.  
  
"Nichole, you're never getting the tapes and before you know it you'll be in jail for not murdering one person but for murdering two. Tell me how jail is when you get there." Jan said.  
  
"Tell me how hell is when you get there." Nichole said and then pulled out a knife.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe pretended like she had just flown in to see Belle at the hospital. She had to be careful that Nichole wasn't suspicious. She didn't understand how Belle fell out of the window. Marlena said that Belle was accusing Nichole of pushing her out the window. Chloe met up with Mimi and they both rode the elevator together. Mimi told Chloe how she found the whole apartment in disarray. She said that there were cops all over the place.   
  
Just as they were getting off the elevator Mimi's pager went off. She turned to Chloe and asked her to give this to Belle because she had to go take the call. Chloe took the tape from Mimi's hands. Mimi walked off to use the phone. Chloe took the tape out of the holder and read the label which said Nichole. She began to feel a bit strange about it. Instead of going to see Belle, she went into the doctor's lounge. She slipped the tape in and pressed play. It was the same exact tape that Jan had given her. Which meant that Belle had also visited Jan; that's who had knocked on Jan's door that night. It was Belle. If Nichole knew that Belle had the file then she might know that she also had a file. She had to make sure to stay away from Nichole until the time was right.   
  
Brady saw Chloe sitting in the doctor's lounge watching TV. He began to walk in there but as soon as she heard the door open she turned the VCR off and shoved the tape into her purse. She turned around and awkwardly said hello before walking off.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nichole rushed frantically back to Belle's apartment. She waited for the police to leave before breaking in to search the place. She looked all over for the tape but she couldn't find it. She was about to leave but then she saw a note that Mimi had left. It was to remind her self to bring the tape to Belle. She grabbed a steak knife and then went looking for Mimi; she was going to kill her. 


	5. All That For Nothing

Author Note: This story takes place with no serial killer at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rex how many times do I have to tell you that I'll make sure to be careful coming home tonight?" Mimi said over the phone.  
  
"Well, where are you right now?" Rex asked her.  
  
"I'm talking to you on top of the roof." Mimi said.  
  
"What roof are you on top of?" Rex asked her.  
  
"I'm top of the hospital roof." Mimi said.  
  
"Are you crazy? Mimi there's a killer running loose." Rex said.  
  
"Belle wasn't attacked. They said that it's likely that she accidentally fell out." Mimi said.  
  
"Likely doesn't mean for sure Mimi. Just get off that roof before you get into serious trouble." Rex said.  
  
"I'll get off when I'm good and ready to. You know what Rex? I don't have to take this from you anymore. I'll talk to you later." Mimi said and then hung up the phone.  
  
Nichole had been waiting for her to get off with her geeky boyfriend. She had no choice but to kill Mimi. What happened if she had watched the tape beforehand? She could then prove that what Belle had been saying was in fact the truth. Damn Jan for making that tape. At least she was dead and Nichole was able to get all the damaging evidence before Jan was able to pass them out to anyone else.   
  
Mimi was about to leave when she saw Nichole step out from the shadows. Mimi looked at her weirdly before trying to leave. Nichole stopped her and began to push her out to the middle of the roof. Mimi asked her what she was doing but she didn't say a thing. She grabbed her purse and flung it to the side. Nichole gave her a evil smile and continued on pushing her further out. Mimi told Nichole that what she was doing was not funny.  
  
They were finally at the edge. Mimi stood there facing Nichole. Nichole looked down at the street and gave Mimi one big shove off the side. She watched Mimi fall straight down screaming all the way. Her body hit the middle of the street and was run over by incoming traffic. Nichole smiled to herself. She was pleased by her work. She grabbed Mimi's purse. Finally, she had the last piece of evidence she needed to keep Belle quiet for good. Nichole began to fish through her purse but there was no tape. She began to get nervous as she pulled out all of Mimi's things. The tape wasn't on Mimi; she had just killed that annoying brat for nothing. Mimi had given the tape to someone else but who? Nichole left the roof as soon as she could. The one thing that Nichole forgot was Mimi's purse.  
  
Rex raced over to the hospital. He knew that something was wrong; he had this bad feeling that Mimi was in serious danger. While driving down the road, he hit a bump. Since the hospital was just across the street he didn't stop he kept on going until he got his car parked in the garage. When he got out, he noticed that there was blood on his tires. He locked the car and then head for the roof but he was first stopped by Nichole.   
  
"Hey handsome, where are you off to?" Nichole asked him.  
  
"Fuck off and get the hell out of my way." Rex said.  
  
"You don't have to talk like that to me. I was just wondering where you were heading off to." She said.  
  
"I'm going to see Mimi now get out of my way." Rex said.  
  
"I'll let you be on your way and hey if you can't find Mimi you always know where you can find me." Nichole said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Rex continued towards the roof until he finally got there. He looked around for Mimi but didn't see her. He breathed a sigh of relief once he realized that Mimi had taken his advice and gone inside. He was about to leave until he stepped on something; it was her purse. He looked down to find all of he stuff thrown about the roof top. The material inside her purse was ripped. Her make-up and her cell phone laid scattered about. Rex ran back down the stairs screaming that Mimi had been kidnapped.   
  
Marlena and John turned to him in confusion. Rex started to tell them about how he told her to not go up on the roof and about his suspicions that Belle had been attacked. He then went on to tell that he decided to come here and check up on her and that's when he found her purse and all her things scattered on top of the roof. Belle stood at her hospital door listening to all of this.  
  
"Check the roads for her." Belle demanded.  
  
"Belle she's been kidnapped." Rex stated.  
  
"No she hasn't; go out to the street and check the road for her." Belle said.  
  
"Belle you're acting..."  
  
"Move out of the way we have an emergency." Lexi yelled out.   
  
Rex turned around to see a mangled Mimi being wheeled into the emergency room. He ran up to Lexi and asked her what the hell had happened. Lexi told him that she had been run over several times but that wasn't the worst part, she had fallen off of the roof.  
  
"Don't you see dad. I got thrown out my window by Nichole and now Mimi has been thrown off the roof. Nichole knew that I had that tape in my VCR and she knew that Mimi had found it. Dad you have to arrest her." Belle pleaded.  
  
"Belle I'm not a cop. I can't just go and make arrest. Rex did she mention anything about a tape to you?" John asked him.  
  
"No she didn't. Belle, why does Nichole want Mimi dead?" Rex asked her.  
  
"There's this tape that was in my VCR labeled Nichole. I think that Mimi knew that I wanted it because I wanted to show everyone how Nichole murdered Victor." Belle said.  
  
"That's it I'm going to find this tape and kill Nichole." Rex whispered in her ear.  
  
"I understand; well Rex I guess you should go pray for Mimi." Belle said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rex raced back to Mimi's apartment. He busted in and started looking around. He went over to the VCR and saw that it and the DVD player were both disconnected. He looked around the kitchen until he found the note on the counter that said to remember to bring the video entitled Nichole with her. So there was a video; then he remembered being stopped by Nichole on his way to the roof and then the most frightening thing of all, he remembered blood and running something over. He then realized that he had run Mimi over with his car. The anger inside of him began to build up. He took the note with him.   
  
Nichole thought she was sitting on top of the world. It was just announced that Mimi had been dead already. There was nothing to stop her now; except she had to find that tape before someone else did and then it dawned on her. Mimi must have passed the tape along to Phillip or Shawn. All she had to do was figure out which one had the tape and then kill them! Nichole was about ready to proclaim victory when she realized that she had left the note Mimi had written on the counter. She looked around for Rex but he had left the hospital. She began to breathe in and out as hard as she could. Nichole got into her car and drove off.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that Mimi's dead. Who would want to kill her?" Belle asked.  
  
"I don't know." Marlena said.  
  
"Belle no one killed her. She just fell off the roof." Lexi said.  
  
"No, she didn't just fall from the roof. Someone had to have pushed her off. Mimi would never stand at the edge of a building and be so careless like that. Rex said that someone was going through her purse." Belle said.  
  
"She could have just dropped it." Lexi said.  
  
"No, her purse was ripped up." Belle said.  
  
"Belle I think that…"  
  
"Man, why are you all so stupid? I feel like I'm on a soap opera or something!" Belle exclaimed.  
  
"Belle honey, Mimi wasn't murdered. She just took a bad fall." Marlena explained to her.  
  
"Don't you get it? Nichole's walking around killing innocent people because she's trying to cover up the fact that she killed Victor and Collin." Belle said.  
  
"Where is Nichole?" Brady asked.  
  
"She just left a minute ago." Phillip said.  
  
"You just let her leave like that. I bet she's going to kill someone else." Belle said.  
  
"Who would she kill?" Marlena asked her.   
  
"I don't; maybe Rex. Oh my gosh dad! That's what she's going to do. She's going to kill Rex." Belle said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe put her purse on the counter and walked over to Belle. She was about to talk to her when Brady pulled her aside. Chloe looked up at him and shook her head.   
  
"Why didn't you say you were coming back?" Brady asked her.  
  
"I was coming back to see Belle not you." Chloe said.  
  
"When did you fly in?" Brady asked her.  
  
"I flew in an hour ago; why?" She asked him back.  
  
"Well, I don't see how that was possible. The flight takes at least seven to ten hours. Belle hasn't even been in the hospital that long." Brady said.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business what I do so just go away." Chloe said.  
  
Chloe quickly walked off and dragged Belle into her room to talk to her. The nurse found Chloe's pocket purse on the counter and handed it to Phillip who said that he would make sure that Chloe got her purse back. His pager then rang and Phillip took off with the purse in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rex was racing down the road when the gun went off. The bullet hit him in the chest. He lost control of the car and went skidding off the road and down into a ditch. Nichole smiled and went down into the ditch to recover the note from Rex. She was making her way up the hill when she was stopped by... 


	6. Dirty Nichole

Nichole now had everything. Mimi was dead and she was more than sure that Rex had died in that crash as well. Now they could be with each other in hell. Nichole thought to herself. She had to get back to the hospital and find that tape. She was sure that it was in Belle's room. If she had to, she would kill her this time around.

Nichole made it back to the hospital but was soon questioned by John. She simply said that she had to go to the bathroom. Nichole looked up and saw Chloe. If things weren't bad enough already, now she would have the opera diva to deal with on top of that. She would have to be much more careful around Chloe. She was sure that Chloe would love to get some revenge on her.

"Hey Chloe did you come to town for the wedding?" Nichole asked her.

"No I didn't. In fact, that was the last thing on my mind." Chloe said.

"So then why are you here in Salem?" Nichole asked her.

"Nichole she's here to see my sister." Brady said.

"When did you arrive?" Nichole asked her curiously.

"It's none of your damn business." Chloe said.

"Um…Chloe, Belle is ready to see you now." Marlena said.

Chloe walked in to see Belle but as soon as she did. Belle jumped up and closed the door behind her. Chloe looked at her nervously before taking a seat next to her on the bed. Belle began to tell Chloe how Nichole found the file in her apartment and how she pushed her out the window and how Sami just stood there and let her do it. Chloe listened as Belle rambled on until she told her how she thought Mimi was bringing the tape from her VCR over. She said that Nichole killed her for the tape. Chloe then realized that she had left her purse outside on the nurses table. She ran out to the nurse's desk but it wasn't there.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. She simply went back into Belle's room and closed the door. Belle asked her what's wrong and she said that she had forgotten her purse on the desk and now it's gone. Belle quickly accused Nichole of probably taking it.

"Chloe, when did you get into town?" Belle asked her.

"Tonight; why are you asking?" She asked her.

"No you couldn't have gotten in tonight." Belle said.

Chloe was about to make an excuse up but her phone went off. It was the opera house. She picked up the phone and asked what they had wanted. She was immediately told that she had been fired by the Nichole Kiriakis. Belle asked her what was wrong. Chloe told her the news. Belle immediately got an idea and invited Chloe to stay in the apartment with her. She offered Mimi's old room to her. Chloe agreed to stay with Belle but only until she got a job.

Nichole wondered what Belle and Chloe could possibly be talking about. She knew that Belle was probably in there telling Chloe about the tape. If Chloe started to snoop around then she would just simply kill her but for now she was going to make sure to black ball Chloe out of ever opera job. After she and Brady were married, she would hire Chloe as her maid!

Chloe and Belle came out of the room with smiles on their faces. Nichole immediately became suspicious of both of them. Belle immediately told everyone that Nichole had gotten Chloe fired from her job in Europe so she was going to stay with her. Brady immediately pulled Nichole aside outside.

"Finally, you're beginning to lighten up a bit." Nichole said.

"No I'm not Nichole. Why did you get Chloe fired?" Brady asked her angrily.

"Her services at the opera house were very useful but she's not needed anymore. I'm sure she'll find a job easily." Nichole said.

"Nichole the point is you promised you would leave Chloe alone but the minute I listened to your lying scheming mouth you turned around and got her fired. You know what Nichole I think I'll take my chances and call this wedding off." Brady said.

"No I think you won't." Nichole said.

"Oh and how are you going to stop me. Go ahead and tell Marlena that my father is cheating on her because Belle has already figured it out. She also almost figured out that Sami switched the paternity test on Abe and Lexi's baby." Brady said.

"If you leave me, I'll kill Belle and then I'll kill Chloe." Nichole said.

"Yeah let's just see what my dad has to say about that Nichole." Brady said.

"No wait Brady you can't tell your father he'd kill me." Nichole said.

"Well, Nichole..."

"Move out of the way; we got a serious accident here." One of the doctors said.

Nichole saw Rex; it was Rex they were bringing in. He had to have died from that gun shot to his chest. Otherwise he'd figure out that it was her that had pulled the gun. That was something she couldn't let happen. He had to die. She had made sure that Mimi and Rex both had died in the worst possible way. If she hadn't survived there was no way that he was going to survive.

It had been a couple of hours since he had gotten out of surgery and still nothing had changed. This whole night had been weird. First Mimi had fallen off the roof and died and Rex had been shot down. Belle hugged Phillip tightly as they waited for word on Rex's condition.

Nichole had walked into Rex's room while he was asleep. She down next to him and leaned over to look him in the face.

"You know most people are standing outside hoping you'll make it and some are waiting to come in here and give you words of encouragement but let me tell you now I'm not here to do either one of those things. In fact, I'm here to encourage you to do the opposite. I want you to die. You know you'd be better off dead don't yah? If you die you can go to Heaven and be with Mimi then again Mimi might be in hell but still you'd be their together. Go ahead and croak Rex; you know you want to." Nichole said to him.

Nichole looked up and saw a dead Mimi sitting next to Rex. Nichole stood up and was about to scream but Mimi put her finger to her lip and silenced her before she had a chance to yell for help.

"It's my turn to talk Nichole. You never gave me a chance to live Nichole. You took away my life; you made me suffer. Do you know what it's like to be pushed from a building then be hit by not one but 15 cars. I had no chance but Rex does and I won't let you kill him like you did to me. He'll live and he'll put you where you belong. Don't worry because you'll be getting a one way ticket to the death chamber soon. Rex sweetie don't listen to her. You and I both know the truth; she's a cold blooded liar and killer. I didn't have a chance Rex but you do you have to be okay you have to stop her Rex. Rex I love you but now it's time to wake up and move on with your life. Rex I release you." Mimi said.

She then leaned over and kissed him. Nichole rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she opened them Mimi was gone. Lexi came into Rex's room and was surprised to see Nichole there. She went over and checked on Rex and immediately she cried out in disbelief. Everyone came running into Rex's room.

"What is it Lexi?" Belle asked.

"It's a miracle! His vitals have picked up tremendously. He's going to make it." Lexi said.

Nichole couldn't believe it. She looked across the room and saw Mimi's ghost standing there smiling at her.


End file.
